Rob, Vampire Prince
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Mighty Orbots Halloween fic. This is the OTHER Vampire Rob fic. While there are some simularities to the first one, there are differences. Enough to make it a seperate fic. New title so I won't confuse it with the other.
1. Ichoria

**Vampire Rob 2  
Chapter 1: Ichoria  
By: Jo Ann**

This is the _**OTHER**_ _Vampire Rob_ fic. While there are some simularities to the first one, there are differences. Enough to make it a seperate fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Orbots or _Vampire: The Masqurade_. I am not making any money off of this fic.

* * *

"Rob," Rondu said to his young friend, "a new planet has been discovered in the Dark Star Cluster. Archeologists and others sent there to investigate have turned up missing. When I sent a unit of GP officers to investigate, they, too, went missing." 

"Oh, no!" cried little Oh-No, a small, child-like robot. She stood next to Rob, who was in his Orbots' Commander uniform.

"And now, you want Mighty Orbots to check it out?" Rob asked.

"I haven't much of a choice. This has become a mystery that only Mighty Orbots can solve, if anyone. Just be careful, and come back safely."

"I will," Rob promised. He and Oh-No left the office.

Rondu leaned forward, setting his elbows on his desk. He set his chin on his fists, lost in thought. He has not wanted to send the Orbots Team into such danger. He had a terrible feeling that going to the planet would change Rob and the Orbots forever.

0-0-0

"There's the Dark Star Cluster, Rob," Oh-No said.

"Yes," he replied as the two of them piloted Mighty Orbots toward their destination. "It sun burned out long ago, but on some planets, vegetation and animals still survive. No one is sure how or why."

"I wonder what could have happened on that new planet." Oh-No wondered aloud.

"We'll find out when we get there," Rob answered. He was determined to solve _this_ mystery, and --he hoped-- to bring back the missing people.

0-0-0

"What _happened_ here, Rob?!?" Boo exclaimed as she surveyed the scene.

They were at what was left of the archeologist camp. Tents were ripped to shreds, vehicles overturned, and debris everywhere.

"An animal attack?" Tor guessed.

"A...a...an...a...a...animal?!?" Bort stuttered.

"Maybe..." Rob mused aloud. He walked among the ruined camp, examining everything with the trained eye of a scientist.

But there was nothing to indicate the perpetrators. Whatever --or whoever-- had attacked the scientists, there would be no tracking them from clues left behind.

"Spread out," Rob commanded. "Maybe there are some clues in the surround area. Oh-No, you come with me."

"Right!" the Orbots acknowledged. They fanned out, the twins going one way, Bort and Crunch another, and Tor on his own in another direction.

"One hour," Rob called after them. "Then meet us back here."

"Okay," they called back.

"Come on, Oh-No," Rob said. "This way looks promising." He and the child-Orbot started into a nearby forest.

0-0-0

"Look, Rob!" Oh-No cried, pointing to a structure just outside the edge of the forest.

"A building!?! That means people have either lived here, or are still living here on this planet. Let's go check it out."

Oh-No had misgivings about the structure ahead. It was dark and dreary-looking, almost in ruins. Surely, no one could be living in _there_!

When they came close enough to the building to really see it in more detail, Rob and Oh-No could see that it was a castle, one that looked, --well, Gothic, like something out of a vampire novel.

As soon as they reached the edge of the moat, the drawbridge lowered, and the portcaus raised. As soon as the large iron gate was clear, Rob and Oh-No was able to see an elegant, young woman beckoning for them to enter.

Rob felt an unfightable urge to follow the woman. He was curious about her and the castle. Plus, she was very, very beautiful. Slowly, he walked across the drawbridge. Little Oh-No followed behind, wonder what was going on.

"Hello," Rob greeted her as they got near. He could see that she had ebony-black hair, frost-white skin, and bright-red lips.

_Snow White,_ he thought idly.

"Greetings, traveler!" she answered. "Welcome to my home! I am Empress Vampia, ruler of the planet of Ichoria. Come in and stay for dinner."

"Thank you," Rob smiled. He followed her as she turned and led the way into the castle.

"But what about the Orbots, Rob?" Oh-No asked, concerned about her creator's change of mind. It did not seem like him. "We told them that we would meet them back at the camp in one hour," she continued. "The hour is almost up."

"Your metal companions have been sent for," Vampia told them. "A storm is coming. You will need shelter. I offer you my hospitality."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Rob said, somewhat woodenly.

Oh-No looked worried at Rob as the two of them entered the castle behind the Empress. The ominous closing of the drawbridge did little to ease the child-bot's fears.

0-0-0

"Where's Rob?" Boo asked worriedly. "He and Oh-No should have been back here by now."

"Yeah," Bo put in. "The hour was up thirty minutes ago."

"W...w...we gotta f...f...find them!" Bort stuttered nervously.

"No need," a voice from behind them said. The Orbots turned quickly to face the intruder.

A man stood in front of them, his eyes wide and staring, but sunken. His clothes were elegant, but looked old, perhaps even a little dirty.

"If you will follow me, you will be taken to your companions. They await you at the castle of the Empress Vampia." Without waiting for an answer, the man turned around and walked into the forest.

Not knowing what else to do, the Orbots followed. Tor lifted the Beam Car and carried it with them.

0-0-0

The Orbots sat at the long, ornate ebony-wood table, plates of minerals and energy-filled crystals before them. Though these "robot foods" were delicious, the Orbots were too concerned for their leader to enjoy their meal very much.

Rob sat near the Empress, eating a meal of roast turkey, vegetables, bread, and fruit juice. He seemed to eat automatically, as if he, himself, was a robot. Just eating. No emotion, no sign that he was enjoying the meal --nothing! It worried the Orbots.

Empress Vampia sat at the head of the table, eating nothing, but drinking from a gold and jeweled goblet that was filled by a servant holding a crystal decanter. The liquid in the decanter was a bright red.

"The storm will go on into the night," Vampia was saying. "It is best if you remain here for the night and continue your search in the morning."

"Yes," Rob replied, so woodenly that it frightened the Orbots. "We will stay here tonight."

After awhile, they rose from their places at the table and followed their hostess up the long stairs. She stopped at a door.

"There is a place for you to rest," she told the Orbots. "Your leader will be in the room next door."

The Orbots looked at Rob, who nodded at them, but said nothing. His eyes seemed glazed, as if he was not really seeing them. Programmed to obey Rob, and not knowing what else to do, the Orbots entered the room. They were vaguely aware that they were looked in.

Likewise, Rob was locked in his own room. Once inside, and behind the locked door, Rob awoke from his trance.

"Where am I?" he asked the empty air. "And how did I get here? Where are the Orbots?"

As he looked around the room, he eyes alit upon the ornate canopy bed. As if the sight of the bed triggered something, Rob felt very tired. He went over to the bed and laid down on it, not even bothering to undress or get beneath the covers. In seconds, he was asleep.

0-0-0

Late that night, Rob sat up in bed, aware that someone had entered the room. He looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to any changes in lighting.

"Who's there?" he challenged.

"It's just I," came the voice of Vampia. She touched the wall, and a soft light came on. Rob could not detect any switch or other control for the light.

"You poor dear!" she exclaimed. "You were sleeping in your clothes!" She came over and removed his helmet. Blond hair pulled free of the confining headgear.

"How _handsome_ you look! Like a prince!"

Rob blushed at the praise. Looking up, he saw the servant girl enter, carrying a tray with the decanter and two goblets.

"I don't drink..." he began to say, turning his attention back to Vampia. She was removing his gloves.

"You will," she smiled.

The same hypnotic trance came over Rob, though he tried to fight it. He drifted into a state of mindlessness, totally unaware of his surroundings.

As soon as the Orbots' Commander was in the trance, Vampia bit his wrist and drank him completely dry of blood. Then, she cut her own wrist and fed him blood from the wound. The youth then fell back onto the bed.

"Now," Vampia said to him, although he could not hear her, "we will wait for the change to take place. And when you awaken, you will be as I am. My son."

0-0-0

"Where's our leader?" Tor asked the empress the next day. The Orbots were getting ready to continue their search for the missing people.

"He is very tired. Let him sleep. Do not fear: I will care for him. Go and search for your fellow travelers. He will be refreshed by tonight."

The Orbots were not so sure about leaving Rob behind. At least, not without someone to stay with him. Still, they needed to finish the mission.

"I'll stay," Oh-No said. "In case he needs anything."

"That won't be necessary," Vampia said. "His needs will be attended to."

"I won't be in the way," Oh-No insisted. "I'll stay in here, so that I can go to him if he calls. If you leave the door unlocked."

"The locked door was for your safety. Strange creatures prowl at night."

"We would have been safe," Tor said. "Nothin' coulda got past us!"

"I'm sure," Vampia smiled. To Oh-No, she said, "Very well: You may stay. But to ensure your safety, you must stay in this room until your leader calls for you."

"Alright," Oh-No agreed, reluctantly. Not the arrangement that would have been the best, but it would have to do.

The other Orbots left to continue the search, reluctantly leaving Oh-No and Rob behind in the castle. They had a feeling that they should try to finish their mission and get back to the castle before night arrived.

* * *

Next: Chapter 2: Rob the Vampire. Now that Rob is a vampire, what will happen to him, the Orbots, and the galaxy? 

I'll add more when I get the next part written.


	2. Rob the Vampire

**Chapter 2: Rob the Vampire**

"Find anythin'?" Tor asked. The Orbots had split up again, and was searching a nearby cave complex, thinking that the archeologists and Galactic Patrol team might have taken refuge in the caves from whatever attacked them.

"Not yet," Bo replied. Boo was with her, looking around. She shook her head in the negative, as well.

"Nothing," Bort called in. Crunch's munching sounds could be heard over the radio.

"Nothin' here, either," Tor admitted. "Keep searchin'." He sighed. "I wish Rob and Oh-No were here. We could use the help."

"I know," Boo replied. She was very worried about her creator and the small child-Orbot. Something about Empress Vampia did not seem right to her, but she could not put her finger on it.

"I think we've found something!" Bort's voice suddenly broke though everyone's thoughts.

"What is it?" Tor asked. "What have you found?"

"I…I…I think it might be…" There was a pause, then a sound as if someone was retching.

"Bort!" Bo cried. "Are you okay? What happened?" There was more of the retching sounds, and then someone gasping to get it under control. After a few minutes, Bort's shaky voice came over the built-in communicators.

"I…I…I…t…t…think we've f…f…found t…t…them," he gulped. He did not go into any more detail than that.

"We're coming, Bort!" Tor said. "Everyone; Regroup and follow Bort and Crunch's signals!"

In no time, the Orbots were all together in another part of the cave. They found Crunch on the floor, seemingly to have lost his appetite. Bort was sitting on a nearby boulder, shaking. Boo went over to comfort him.

"What did you find, Bort?" Tor asked. Without a word, the blue Orbot pointed to a cave. Tor and Bo went to look inside, and immediately wished they had not. If a robot could blanch, they would have done so.

"L…l…let's get b…b…back to R…r…rob…" Bo whispered in horror.

"What is it?" Boo asked, looking up from where she was consoling Bort.

"Never mind that," Tor replied. "We have to get back and make sure if Rob and Oh-No are alright."

"But what about the missing people?" Boo asked. "Don't we still need to find them?"

"We found them, Boo," Bo answered. "We found them."

The Orbots flew off, visibly shaken by what they had seen. Each hoped that Rob and Oh-No were safe, given what they had found in that lonely cave.

The thought made them fly all the faster back to the castle.

_-_-_

Meanwhile, back at the Imperial Palace of Ichoria, Rob awoke to a strange, new kind of hunger. He arose from the bed and walked over to the door. Somehow, he felt –well—_different_…

He tried the door and found it to be unlocked. He opened it and stepped out into the upstairs hall. From below him he could hear voices. The Orbots had returned, and were talking with the Empress. They seemed agitated about something. Rob decided to go see what was going on.

"Where's our commander!" he heard Tor demand. The other Orbots were standing around him, waiting for Vampia to answer. With them was Oh-No.

"He is still asleep," Vampia replied. "He should be awake soon. It is almost time to dine."

"Good afternoon," Rob greeted cheerfully from the stairs. He made his way down. "Or should that be, 'Good evening'?"

The Orbots turned toward the sound of that friendly, kind voice, and gave a collective gasp of horror at what they saw.

"Rob…?" Boo began, unable to voice the question on her mind. In her concern, she forgot to address him as "Commander" when in public.

"Of course it's me, Boo," he smiled back. "Who else could it be?" When the Orbots did not answer, he stared back at them. They seemed very frightened of something. "What's wrong," he asked.

"M…m…maybe…y…y…you should s…s…see for y…y…yourself, R…r…rob," Bort stuttered. The blue robot transformed into a full-length mirror. Rob approached to get a look at himself. He gasped when he saw…

Nothing!

There was no reflection in the mirror! He could see the reflected portion of the room behind him, but, he, himself, was not in the mirror. Even though he was standing right in front of it!

"What do I look like to you?" Rob asked the Orbots, his voice shaking. "Have I changed in appearance from yesterday?"

"Yes," Bo answered. "Quite a bit, in fact."

"How?" he pressed. "In what ways am I different?"

"Your skin is now very white," Boo answered. "Not just pale, as if you lost blood, but _white_, as in snow, or milk or sugar or frost or…"

"I understand what you mean by 'white', Boo," he interrupted. "Anything else?"

"Your lips really stand out against the skin," Bo went on. "They're really red now. And I mean _red_, like ruby or blood red."

"Your hair and eyes are the same color, though," Tor put in.

"But I think I see…" Oh-No began.

"See what?" Rob urged. "What did you see, Oh-No?"

"I thought I saw –Oh, no!" she gasped. "Fangs! You've got _fangs_!"

Rob swallowed hard. His throat was dry all of a sudden. There was only one explanation for how he looked now, and for him not having a reflection.

"Only one creature I've ever heard of that looks like that, and has no reflection," he said quietly. "A vampire. I've been turned into a vampire." He looked accusingly at the Empress.

"A vampire?" Bo repeated. "As in…?"

"A walking, talking, thinking _corpse_," Rob finished. "I'm clinically dead, now. I do not breathe, nor does my heart beat. Almost all of my bodily functions have stopped. I only draw breath now to speak."

"OH, NO!"

"And now, I crave only one thing," he continued. His eyes suddenly took on a wild, animal-like gleam. A servant girl walked in, carrying a tray with a decanter and two goblets. She saw the look in his eyes when he caught sight of her. Terrified, the girl stood frozen to the spot, unable to move, or even scream.

"The goblet, Commander!" Vampia cried. "The goblet is full of what you need! No need to take it from _her_!" She and the Orbots watched as Rob approached the frightened girl, his eyes on the prize.

"Please, no…" the girl whispered, afraid of what the young hero was about to do. She had not been the servant girl that had attended to the Empress and the Commander in his room, so she had not seen what had happened between them. But she could see that the handsome GP officer was now a vampire.

Rob's hand seized one of the goblets on the tray. In one long gulp, he downed the contents. Immediately, the craving left him, and he lowered his hand. He stared at the girl, feeling bad for scaring her.

"It's okay," he said comfortingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. The goblet did the trick. I'm fine now. Really." He smiled gently to show her that she was in no danger. Shyly, still a little frightened, she smiled back.

Rob turned to those watching the scene. His gaze went from one to another before he spoke.

"The liquid in that cup," he told them, "was blood. I can only drink blood, now. Whose blood was it?" he glared at Vampia. "Was it one of the missing people we've been searching for?"

"No, Rob," Bo said. "It wasn't one of them. We found the missing people. Or what was left of them."

"What do you mean?" Rob asked.

"We found their remains in a cave not far from here," Tor went on. "They weren't simply drained of blood; they were torn apart, as if by some animal."

"Glombies," Vampia answered. "Glombies are an offshoot of the Zombies that feed on the flesh of living beings. The Zombies feed only on animals." She turned and spoke to Rob. "Do not fear. The blood you drank is from the bloodmelon, a fruit not unlike your Earth watermelon, but filled with blood instead of water. No one died for the blood you drank, either a moment ago, or late last night."

"I drank blood last night?" Rob's eyes widened.

"When I came into your room and changed you," she told him. "You had your first taste of blood, although you may not remember it. Even then, it was the juice of the bloodmelon."

"Which leads to the next question: Why? Why did you change me into a vampire?"

"For a selfish reason, I'm afraid," the vampiress answered. "My husband and I have no children. We are very lonely, even in a castle full of servants. When I saw you, I decided that I wanted you for a son. So I sired you into a vampire. You are now my son, Prince of Ichoria."

"Let's get you back to headquarters," Bort urged. "M…m…maybe there's a c…c…cure…"

"No, Bort," Rob sighed in defeat. "There is no cure for this. No one can cure death, much less, undeath."

"What'll we do?" Boo wailed.

"Orbots; I want you to go to Earth and bring back Rondu and Dia," Rob ordered. "They need to know what's happened, and I have a favor to ask of both of them."

"I'll stay with you…" Oh-No volunteered.

"No, Oh-No," he answered. "Go with them. You may need Mighty Orbots. Tell Rondu, 'Code Isis is in effect'. He'll understand."

The Orbots nodded, and left to obey their leader. They had the feeling that it was going to be his last command.

_-_-_

"And he said that 'Code Isis is in effect'," Oh-No told Rondu and Dia. Rondu bowed his head sadly.

"What does that mean?" Boo asked. None of the Orbots had ever heard of "Code Isis".

"It comes from ancient Egypt," the Patrol Commander told them. "Isis was the goddess of magic. But she was the wife of Osiris, the god of the dead. Code Isis is the code Rob and I came up with for the most extreme emergency. Under normal circumstances, if he was dying, Rob would say, 'Code Isis' to mean, 'I am going to die; Dia is now the Orbots' Commander."

"But he isn't dead," Boo insisted. "He's a vampire!"

"Yes," Rondu nodded. "Undead. But he must remain in the Dark Star Cluster. If he was to venture into the sun, he would be destroyed. His body would self-combust –burst into flames that would consume him."

"OH, NO!"

"He said he wanted to ask the two of you a favor," Bo said.

"Then let us go to Ichoria," Rondu commanded. The group left the room for the space port. In moments, they were on their way to the darkened planet of vampires.

_-_-_

Next Chapter: Deven and Vampia's Story


End file.
